The Beach Scene
by CantStopWontStopShipping
Summary: This is a rewrite of when max first kissed Fang, in The Angel Experiment. As if they hadn't left right after, and stayed the night at the beach. Fax!


_They say you'll always remember your first kiss. Well I'm no different. It all started back when I was 14..._

I couldn't move, Fang was being beaten to death before my eyes. All I could think was Not Fang,not Fang, please not Fang. I tried to run to him but Erasers held me back. I saw Ari deliver a deadly blow to Fang's head and he crumpled into the sand. Adrenaline pumped through my body, I saw red. With a huge rush I broke free of the Erasers holding me and raced towards Ari as he hovered over Fang, waiting to kill him.

I faintly heard the Flock crying out to me, but I needed to get to Fang, i needed to kill Ari. Ari raised his fist but was thrown backwards as I rugby tackled him. I sprang back to my feet instantly and got in a fighting stance, Ari got up a little slower and snarled at me. "Fine, I'll kill you first, and then you're little boyfriend" he spat. I said nothing. "ARI!" a familiar voice roared:Jeb. "You have your orders." He said. Ari wrenched his gaze from me and nodded to the other Erasers reluctantly. They released my Flock and with one last glare they traipsed back into their vans. I looked over at Jeb. "Save the world, Max" was all he said before he followed the Erasers.

The Flock ran over to me as i sunk to my knees beside Fang. He looked bad. He had scratches on his face and arms. He must've had at least two broken ribs and there was deep gash in his side that was still bleeding. "Angel, Gazzy go get water." I ordered they ran off. "Iggy" I said. Iggy started brushing his hands lightly over fang as I pulled his head into my lap. I could just faintly hear him breathing. I stroked his black hair as Iggy assessed his injuries. "He should be fine, he's just unconscious right now, and he's lost a lot of blood." Iggy concluded. I let out a sigh of relief. Fang was going to be okay. Angel and Gazzy came back with the water and I tipped a small amount into Fang's mouth. Then he sat up surprisingly fast and started coughing. "Fang!" everyone yelled. He dropped his head back into my lap and groaned. "How bad Fang?" I asked. "Pretty bad." he said. That's about as much pain as Fang had ever admitted to. Then he leaned over and spit out a mouthful of blood, and a tooth. "Ugh, water?" he asked. I handed him the water and he drank it greedily.

"Fang." I said, totally forgetting the rest of the Flock was there. He looked up at me. "Fang, just live okay. I was worried about you. Just live, an-and be okay. I need you." I said. Then I made one of those famous snap decisions and leaned down and pressed my lips to his. I heard gasps from Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. Then I pulled back slowly, surprised at what i had just done. My face was beet red. Fang was also a light shade of pink. "What?" Iggy asked, 'looking' around. "Max just kissed Fang." Gazzy whispered loudly. "Oh" Iggy said. "Um, Yeah." said Nudge

The rest of the night was really awkward. The Flock kept shooting glances between me and Fang and I avoided Fang at all costs. He probably hated me now. I kept first watch that night and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I might have just lost my best friend. "Max." I quickly wiped away my tears as Fang woke up and came to sit down next to me. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I said not meeting his eyes. "I'm fine. Max, I want to talk to you." I sighed and a few more tears slipped down my cheeks. This was the part where Fang would tell me he doesn't want to see me again, he was sure to reject me. "Wait, Max? Why are you crying?" "Fang, stop, i know you hate me, I embarrassed you and kissed you in front of the whole Flock." I turned away as more tears fell. "Max look at me." he pulled my face around so i had no choice. "You just surprised me, the truth is I've been waiting for you to kiss me since I was 10 years old and we were in cages next to each other. My eyes went wide, not believing his words. "I-I love you, Fang." i spluttered out. He smiled at me and then leaned forward and touched his lips to mine. I leaned back into the sand and pulled him down with me never breaking the kiss. When we broke apart we were both breathing heavy. "I love you too, Max" he said before he leaned down and kissed me again.

We laid there for a while, kissing and talking when we heard footsteps coming our way. We struggled to control our breathing as Iggy stooped walking fifty feet away from where we were. He unzipped his pants and Fang and I turned away trying not to laugh as Iggy peed. We breathed a sigh of relief as he started walking away again. "Max, Fang! I suggest you come back to where the rest of the Flock before things get out of hand...if you know what I mean." Iggy called back. "Shit, he'd heard us. " I blushed red and stood up. I'd always remember this night, I'd always remember my first kiss.

**Author's Note: Okay this isnt that good but i felt like writing so leave a review if you want too.**


End file.
